


When I met you...

by Diamondisbackbitch



Series: NaNoWriMo 2k17 [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's cute!, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Galaxy Garrison, I'm Sorry, Light Angst, Lots of Shatt goodness, M/M, Making Out, Shatt, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondisbackbitch/pseuds/Diamondisbackbitch
Summary: Matt mets Shiro for the first time at the GarrisonTwo years later, they're- er- "preparing" to go on the Kuberos missiona few months later, well...





	When I met you...

**Author's Note:**

> *Incoherent screaming*
> 
> hahahahaha... hope you like this

Matt’s first day at the Garrison was a disaster. He’d bid his mother and sister goodbye the day before, making the long journey from their house to the Garrison dorms in plenty of time to get settled. His roommate was an older student, two years ahead of him and off doing something or other important, so he wouldn’t be in until the day after classes started.

Classes. Matt groaned as he searched the bathroom floor for his glasses, hearing the bell ring, reminding that first period to was about begin. He’d just missed his first class on his first day. Hell of a way to start off the year. And all because some asshole decided to hide his glasses. He couldn’t just leave though, he was basically blind without them. He’d never find his classrooms like this, forget taking notes or any other sight-related activities.

He groped around under a sink, hoping maybe they were under where he couldn’t see when the door opened and heavy footsteps approached. Matt groaned again, as if he needed someone to see him like this.

“Lose something?” The person must be right behind him, but Matt didn’t bother turning around to face his shame.

“Yeah, my glasses.” Matt bit his lip, hearing the last warning for first period. There went ever being considered a good student.

He felt something brush his leg and realized the guy was kneeling beside him. “I’ll help you look. I can probably see a lot better than you can.” The person laughed.

Matt chuckled. “Yeah… Thanks, but won’t you get in trouble for not being in class?”

“Nah. I’m teacher’s help for the first-years next period. Mrs. Callien doesn’t mind if I’m a bit late. Besides, I wasn’t even supposed to get back until tomorrow anyway. What about you, aren’t you gonna be in trouble for skipping class? I don’t know how many professors will accept ‘I lost my glasses’ as an excuse.”

“You’re right,” Matt sighed, “I already missed first period. I actually have Mrs. Callien next period too, maybe you could let her know what happened? I’ll vouch for you and you can vouch for me.”

“Alright, that’ll work.” The man smiled and held out his hand. “I’m Takashi Shirogane, but you can call me Shiro.”

“Matt Holt.” Matt smiled, shaking Shiro’s hand.

Shiro handed him a pair of thick, round glasses, slightly dirty from the floor. “Are these them?”

Matt nodded, wiping them off on his shirt and slipping them onto his nose. “Yeah, thanks!” He hesitated, brushing against Shiro as he shifted. They needed to get back to class, but this was SHIRO. His dad talked about this guy like he was a legend. And here he was, sitting next to him on the bathroom floor.

“It looks like we’re already late to first period, so we’ve got some time to kill before the next one. You want a tour?” Shiro offered, a lopsided grin stretching across his face.

Matt grinned back. “Sure!” After all, it could hardly be considered skipping if he was with a teacher’s help, right?

X X X X X Two years later, because I wanna write them making outX X X X X

Shiro adjusted his grip on Matt’s hips, pushing him back into the wall. Matt was utterly tiny in his hands, pushed against his chest. It was kinda cute, to be honest, especially as Matt took control of the kiss, his hands firm on Shiro’s cheeks.

“You’re so good,” Matt moaned, bucking against him in the tight confines of the janitor’s closet, “Fuck, you’re built like a statue, what the heck?”

Shiro laughed at him, squeezing his hips teasingly. “Aww, jealous? Don’t worry, baby, I think you’re cute when you’re squishy.”

Matt pulled back, shaking his head. “I am not squishy! Just because I’m not a fucking WWE fighter like you, doesn’t mean I’m /squishy/!”

“You sure? I think you’ve got some squish...” he leaned down to kiss at Matt’s stomach, “Here,” he squeezed his thighs, “Here...”

“I get it.” Matt kneeled down and pulled him back in for another kiss. “I’m squishy then. Don’t you /dare/ ever tell my sister, I’ll kill you.”

Shiro smirked and kissed him back. “Alright, I won’t, I promise.” He curled around him, nuzzling his neck with light kisses. “So, how are we gonna tell your dad about this? I mean, we’re gonna be gone awhile, I don’t think I can hold off touching you for quite that long. Besides, we have to tell your family eventually.”

Matt sighed. Shiro was right, as always. “Let’s not think about that yet. I wanna spend a little more time together, just us two.”

The light from a camera flashed just as their lips met for another kiss. “What. The. Fuck.” Pidge said, staring at the two of them.

Oh shit. Matt flushed, scrambling up, off Shiro’s lap. “Pidge! How’d you- Er- I mean, what are you- why-?”

Pidge held up her camera, grinning. “I wanted to get a picture of you surprised. I think this one’s /much/ better than what I planned on. Thanks.” She winked at Shiro and stepped back, leaving the door open. “I think I’m gonna print this, give you two a souvenir, dad’s waiting for you in the control room. It’s almost time for you guys to get ready. I’ll be back in time to give you a hug, promise!”

Shiro chuckled and hugged Matt from behind. “Well, she took that better than expected.”

“She probably knew the whole time. She’s pretty smart.” Matt smiled and stood on his tiptoes to press a kiss to Shiro’s chin.

“Yeah, she really is.” Shiro agreed.

X X X X X X X X X

Matt smiled down at the picture in his hand. It was cracked and smudged from wear, but it still showed him and Shiro clearly. Sitting together on that Garrison floor, kissing without a worry in the world. He’d been much smaller then, and Shiro had had both of his arms, but they were still the same people. Well…

He ran a finger down the infected wound on his leg. Hopefully, they were the same people.

**Author's Note:**

> alright, today's prompt is Allurance, battle buddies. Since I never seem to get two done in the same day, we're going to presume that'll be out tomorrow morning, maybe with another that night because I literally do nothing on Mondays
> 
> Tomorrow's prompt is Pidge/robot, fixing programming. Please pray for me that this does not end poorly


End file.
